As Which Theme Is This Anyhow? Clanasome Chlex
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Lex gets Clark and Lana in a Talon activity, planning a surprise for them in the process. What are the implications?? (Please read & review)


And Which Theme Is This Again?? (PG)  
David J. Duncan  
April 2003

  
Spoilers: Smallville through Precipice (Season 2)  
  
Pairing: Clana and Chlex.  
  
Summary: Lex gets Lana and Clark to agree to things, not telling them what the full implications are.  
  
Notes: Smallville is owned by DC and the WB. "I Honestly Love You" was sung by Olivia Newton-John and dates from 1974. (The lyrics are from Lyrics.com.) "Eternal Flame" was sung by the Bangles and is off their "Everything" album (1988). "Into the Night" was sung by Bennie Mardones and dates from 1989. (The lyrics are from the "Ultimate 80's lyrics page".) Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Dedication: This one's for Peggy. Her piece pairing Lex and Chloe's singing act at the Talon inspired this one.  
  
  
Chapter 1 [Lex's Castle-Monday night]  
  
Lana looked anxiously at the structure as she parked the truck in the driveway. Granted, she didn't really like getting into the numbers and books. _ Still there is more to running a coffee shop than just drinking the stuff._ Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
Lex opened the door. "Lana, please come in."  
  
"Lex, where's your staff?" she asked him, entering the castle.  
  
"My butler has the evening off. Take a seat," he offered, motioning to the couch. "Can I get you a coffee?"  
  
"Thanks. I'd like that," she agreed.  
  
"No problem," he replied, walking over to the ornate metal urn sitting in the corner. There he poured two cups of coffee and returned with them in addition to cream and sugar on a tray. "How's this?"  
  
She grinned. "Thanks, Lex." Sipping on her cup, she nodded. "I needed that."  
  
"You looked like it. How's everything going?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. I've got a few tests in school, but nothing much," she replied.  
  
He smirked. "Clark mentioned that he'd been helping you with math."  
  
"Yeah. He's such a great friend. I really feel as though I'm taking advantage of him. Sometimes, I worry about that," she agreed.  
  
_ As if he would really care if you did take advantage of him. Lana, if you asked for the world, he'd find a way to get it...or ask me to get it._ "I wouldn't worry about it, Lana. Clark's just being Clark," Lex assured her.  
  
She smiled. _ Yeah. I know. I just wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel about him._ "Thanks, Lex. I feel better now."  
  
_ Now if I could get the farm boy to just ask her out. Anyhow, this is a business meeting._ "No problem. Do you have the books for this month?"  
  
She winced. "Right here."  
  
Taking them from her, he queried, "Now what?"  
  
"Business is down about ten percent," she noted.  
  
He read through her figures and concurred, "It seems that way. We're just in between seasons is all. The question is though: what would you suggest we do about it, Lana?"  
  
She shrugged, fighting back a wave of nervousness. "I did have an idea, but you're going to think it's dumb."  
  
He smiled. "Try me. You have some great ideas, Lana. Wow me."  
  
She sighed, "I was going to suggest a karaoke night in the old theater. We could put a TV screen in front of the stage with the words scrolling across them. Or even give people the lyrics in advance."   
  
He thought about this for a minute. Her "get out of the shower and into the Talon" nights had attracted customers. Smallville, in fact, buzzed with positive enthusiasm about them. Then a thought entered his mind. _ Maybe if I got them on stage together with the right songs, it would work. What the Hell? Watching them dance around each other like this is monotonous._ "It sounds great, Lana. In fact, I'll arrange to rent the equipment you mentioned on three conditions."  
  
"Conditions?" she asked nervously. _ What's he up to?_  
  
He put his hands up to calm her down. "Relax. I'm not putting any major strings on this deal. I need you to agree to three things. First, it's an eighties night. Secondly, you're going to take part. Finally, I pick the song. All right?"  
  
She looked at him strangely. "I don't know, Lex. I haven't tried to sing before...at least not in front of other people."  
  
"The point of karaoke, Lana, is that you get up there and just do the best you can. Remember what Chloe and I did a few months back?" he inquired.  
  
She grinned, remembering how she got Lex and Chloe on stage together to sing a duet. They had been so happy ever since. _ Why isn't it that easy for me? I want to tell Clark. Really I do._  
  
"We can get some folks on stage and have some fun," he continued.   
  
"What about the books?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile. "The Talon's been posting a 350 percent profit the last six months. We're due for a down month or two. This will be good for business anyhow and it'll sell a few more coffees in the bargain. All right? Are we agreed to shoot for this Friday?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure, Lex. I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" He smirked. Now to get on Clark's case about it. "I don't want to keep you too late."  
  
"Thanks, Lex. It was a long shift," she expressed, putting her coat on. "Have a great night."  
  
"You too," he replied as she shouldered her purse strap and walked out the door to her truck. After her lights had vanished down the road, he put his blazer on and grinned. "Now to visit Clark."  
  
****  
  
Ten minutes later, Lex climbed out of his Ferrari and looked up at the Kents' barn. Seeing that the light was on in the loft, he walked up the stairs. "Clark?"  
  
"Hey, Lex, I thought you and Lana had your meeting tonight?" Clark wondered, turning away from the telescope.  
  
"We just finished up the number crunching about ten minutes ago," Lex informed him. "We were down about ten percent last month."  
  
"How did Lana take it? She been so stressed lately," the farm boy noted.  
  
"Yeah. I think she's worried that if I'll close the Talon down if we lose money for a month. I wonder why she thinks that?" the businessman declared.  
  
"Well. There was the mess with Desiree. I know that you two worked out your contract agreement after that, but you know how Lana worries about things," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Sounds like a certain farm boy I know," Lex teased, quirking his right eyebrow and smirking. "You two are a pair. You know that?"  
  
"Yeah well, this is something I can't help her with, Lex. You're the business guru, not me," the younger man sighed. "If I could do anything, I would. You know that."  
  
Lex chuckled. _ That's what I'm counting on._ "Actually, there may be something you can do to help, Clark."  
  
"There is? Hey, just name it! Do you need me to bus tables for a shift or something? I know you've been shorthanded lately," he offered.  
  
Lex put his hands up and smiled. "I appreciate the offer, Clark. Really, I do. But that's not what I was getting at. Well not exactly. Lana and I were discussing a special promotion at the Talon on Friday night. It'll be an eighties karaoke fest. We can let you in early. Would you mind helping out, following my orders for a bit?"  
  
"Why don't you bring in people?" he wondered.  
  
"There's nothing left in Metropolis. Every company's booked up," Lex declared. And then he sighed. "And Lana was looking forward to this event. Too bad."  
  
Clark squirmed at the obvious use of emotional blackmail. Still, if it's for Lana, okay. "You can cut it out, Lex. I'll do it."  
  
"Really? Thank you, Clark. I really appreciate this. I know she will too," the businessman told him.  
  
"Anything to help out," Clark agreed, flashing a bright smile. _ Especially if it helps her to relax._  
  
"Great. Hey, it's getting late and this is a school night. I'll catch you later. Thanks again, Clark," Lex concluded, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sure thing. Have a great night!" the farm boy expressed.  
  
Lex walked out of the barn with a satisfied gait. Getting into his car, he pulled away from the Kent farm and headed back toward the mansion. Once on the road, he smirked. _ Got them both. Oh is this going to be good. They'll never see it coming._  
  
  
Chapter 2 [_The Torch_ office-Tuesday afternoon]  
  
Chloe sat in front of her Mac, typing away on the text for The Torch's next edition. Admittedly, she hadn't had much material lately unless you wanted to count the mutant Jell-O mold in the cafeteria. _ Oh yeah. That'll sell like hotcakes._  
  
"What's going on, Chloe?" Pete wondered, entering the office.  
  
"Not much. Same boring stuff. We need a big headline. Something that'll rock everyone," she expressed wistfully.  
  
"Hey. This is Smallville, land of the weird. Anything's possible, right?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," she retorted.   
  
Then a knock came from the door. Lex walked in with a covered Talon "to go" cup and greeted, "Hey, guys. What's happening?"   
  
"Hey, Lex," Pete greeted back, albeit without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, Luthor," she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. "That coffee had better be for me."  
  
"Demanding aren't you, Sullivan?" her boyfriend quipped, setting the cup down in front of her. "As if I would come here unprepared?"  
  
"Damn straight," she chuckled, drinking deeply of the hot contents. "Oooh, a triple latte. You want something from me, don't you?"  
  
"Actually, yeah I do. I need a favor from both of you. Pete, get the door," Lex requested.  
  
Even as he shut it, the jock told him. "I ain't doing anything illegal. Let's get that straight right now." _ He wants to find out about Clark. Damn it. I keep telling Clark not to trust the billionaire boy.   
_   
"Pete! Stop it, all right?" she requested, glaring at him with hazel fury.  
  
"All right. I'll hear him out. What do you want, Billionaire Boy?" Pete asked.  
  
Lex frowned. "Look, Pete. Once again, I'm sorry that my dad screwed your family. But this isn't about me. This is about Clark and Lana."  
  
"What about them?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, I'm arranging a surprise for them and...." He smirked, allowing a pause to hang in the air.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Pete queried, wanting all of the facts for himself.  
  
"Has Lana mentioned anything about Friday night yet?" the businessman asked.  
  
"Yeah. The Talon has an eighties karaoke night going. I guess it takes all kinds, right? I mean, maybe our parents would come to something like that, but who from the school is going to sing that stuff?" Pete wondered.  
  
"Lana for one, Pete. She agreed to do it. But I pick the song," Lex continued. "Actually, this concerns Clark too."  
  
Chloe grinned, realizing where the Bald One was going. "And you want us to help get Clark in position, right?"  
  
"Good luck on that one," Pete said, knowing his friend. "Knowing him, he'll hang out in the back until Lana's turn comes up."  
  
"Actually, he's agreed to help us set up everything. I went by the loft last night," Lex reported. "He agreed to help out in any way he could."  
  
Chloe smirked. "Oh, you are so transparent, Luthor. You're going to get them on stage together, aren't you?"  
  
"Careful, Sullivan, that smirk is starting to look good on you," Lex retorted. "Can I help it if I'm tired of watching them dance around each other? I figure this will get them together and have a big night too."  
  
"And what do you get out of this?" Pete inquired.  
  
Lex shook his head at the jock. "Pete, I'm not getting anything out of this night personally. On the business side however, the Talon stands to make a big profit and attract some older customers. My partner might be feeling better about herself. Best still, I can help her and the Farm Boy to finally connect. Give me all of that stuff and I'll be happy."  
  
"Especially after she got us on stage to sing together?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Payback is always fun. Still, I'm sick of Clark mooning over her and not telling her how he feels. If this works, then there will be no more of that garbage. It worked for us, Chloe. Why not for them?" Lex insisted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
At that moment, the door opened and Principal Reynolds stood there watching the trio. "Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Reynolds, I'm talking to my friends and filling them in on the Talon's latest promotion," the businessman declared.  
  
The principal folded his arms and glared at the billionaire. "Is that true, Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she assured him. "Hey, I need all of my sources, right?"  
  
Reynolds frowned. "Yes. I suppose. Very well, I'll let this slide this time. Next time, I want you to go through proper channels. Am I clear, _ Miss Sullivan_ and _ Mr. Luthor_?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, I'll see you later," Lex told her, rubbing her shoulder. On the way out, he said to Reynolds, "Sorry I upset you. Do have a nice day."  
  
_ Always a smart aleck, aren't you, Lex?_ Reynolds watched as the former prep student disappeared down the hall. Then, seeing that everything was okay, he returned to his office, leaving Chloe and Pete to plan their collaboration on Lex's friendly plot.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 [Thursday night-The Fortress of Solitude]  
  
Clark lounged on the old couch, trying to get ahead in his English reading assignment. He wanted to make sure that his homework was done so that the next night would be free. Having the advance notice, his parents agreed that it would be good for him to get out as long as he didn't use his abilities. _ Whatever. I'll just have to be careful when I'm moving stuff. Speaking of moving stuff, I wish that this book would be a faster read. _  
  
"Hey, Clark," Lana greeted, as she stepped into the loft.   
  
"Hey, Lana. What's going on?" he wondered, putting the book down and taking a deep breath.   
  
"I just finished my shift at the Talon. Everything's set for tomorrow. Lex will have the equipment there by 5:30. Is that too early for you with chores and dinner?" she replied.  
  
"I'll let Mom know and she'll plan around that," he assured her. "You know me. I just find a way to get things done."  
  
_ Isn't that the truth? Sometimes, Clark, I wonder how you do it._ She scratched her head and stared into his eyes.   
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry....I just got lost in thought is all," she sighed. "I wanted to thank you for volunteering tomorrow night. This is a big help to us."  
  
"What are friends for?" he responded, smiling warmly at her. "I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"And how would you gather that?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"You're not so tense. And...I well....I missed your smile," he noted. "Tomorrow's going to be a night to remember. Okay?"  
  
She grinned at him. "Thanks, Clark."  
  
For another minute, the candlelight caught their eyes and the glimmer in them.   
  
Both parties wanted to reach out and embrace the other. They wanted to share a kiss, but neither dared to do so.  
  
Finally, she looked at her watch and said, "Wow. It's getting late. I'll see you in class tomorrow, all right?"  
  
"I'll be there," he agreed, picking up the book. "With the holy terror in tow."  
  
She giggled. "Clark, don't change. Seriously, thanks again. I really appreciate the help. Well, bye."  
  
"Bye," he concluded as she left. After hearing her truck pull away, he mused, I'm going to make sure that my part is perfect. She has enough else to worry about.  
  
Little did he realize what those words would entail.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 [Talon-Friday night about 5:23 PM]  
  
Clark walked into the café and took a look around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he wondered. _ So where is everything going to take place?_  
  
"Hey, Clark, thanks for coming," Lex expressed. "Ready to help us?"  
  
"Sure. I'm set for the evening. What do we do first?" Clark asked.  
  
"I think that Lana needed some help out back. Why don't you go and give her a hand?" he suggested.  
  
The farm boy shrugged and headed toward the door to the loading dock.  
  
Now that he' s here, time to get things moving. He walked through the old door leading to the theater area. There he found Chloe and Pete waiting for him. "He just arrived."  
  
Chloe grinned mischievously. "When do we make our move?"  
  
"Patience, Sullivan," Lex advised. "The night's still young. You both know what to do, right?"   
  
They nodded.  
  
"Great. I don't want to give them a chance to back out," the billionaire continued, allowing the Smirk to spread across his face. "Besides, this will be entertaining for all of us to watch."  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Lana was trying to heft boxes off of the truck and carry them inside. _ You think that Lex or Pete could help me. But no...they have to talk inside. Well, Lana, you wanted a work out. _  
  
She tried to pick up one big box and carry it in by herself. However, the box was too heavy for her to lift. On her third attempt, the bottom came loose, spilling everything all over the loading area.   
  
She sighed. _ Why did this have to happen?_  
  
"Hey, Lana, can I give you a hand?" Clark asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Sure thing, Clark. How is it that you always know exactly when to show up?" she wondered.  
  
He shrugged. "Natural instinct, I guess." He grinned at her. "Hang on." Running back into the storeroom, he found an empty box and brought it out. "How's this?"  
  
She smiled. "It works for me."  
  
Between them, they had everything transferred from one box to the other. Fortunately, nothing was broken by her mishap.  
  
"Here, allow me," he told her, starting to pick the box up. Feeling the weight, he asked, "Can we get a cart back here?"  
  
"Yeah. I think there's one in the back room where you just were," she declared, heading back into the storeroom. A minute later, she came out with the hauling equipment in tow. "Together?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "On three?"   
  
After counting down from 3 to 1, they strained-or rather, she strained and he acted as if he were straining-with the box to get it up on the cart.  
  
"Wow," he huffed, wiping his brow. "What else do you have back here?"  
  
"Just some odds and ends," she informed him, stepping into the rental truck's back compartment. "After that thing, this stuff will be light."  
  
Over the next forty-five minutes, they offloaded the items for the party, placing them in the storeroom. As they did so, they watched each other intently, turning away before the other would notice.   
  
Finally, she placed the last piece inside of the storeroom. "That should do it!" she huffed wearily, taking a seat. "How are you doing, Clark?"  
  
"I'm okay. Chores build stamina, you know?" he replied. Granted, between his abilities and working with her, he felt energized. "You okay?"  
  
She wiped her brow. "Yeah. Well, I was going to get an iced coffee. Do you want one?"  
  
He nodded, allowing his eyes to sparkle into hers again. "If the boss thinks it's okay."  
  
"I don't think she'll have a problem with that," she giggled, albeit a bit nervously. "Come on. Let's get the Big Ugly into the theater and then, I'll make you that coffee, okay?"  
  
"Lead on, Miss Lang," he agreed, pushing the loading truck as she steered it from the other end.   
  
  
****   
  
[7:00 PM]  
  
After taking a quick drink break, Clark jumped back into the task at hand. For the next twenty-five minutes, he and Pete helped to put the speakers in place and set the microphones on the old stage. Then they set the television monitor and karaoke machine in their spots. Finally, they did a quick walk through to insure that the place was clean.  
  
"Looking good if I don't say so myself," Pete declared, sinking into the cushioned comfort of a front row seat.  
  
The farm boy beamed. "Tonight's going to be really special. I can feel it."  
  
Pete grinned. _ You have no idea, Clark. For both of you, this will be a night to remember. _ "Maybe someday she can show old movies here."  
  
"That's the idea," Lana agreed as she entered the area along with the wiring experts. "Guys, this looks great! Thanks."  
  
"Glad you like it," Clark replied, managing a nervous smile.  
  
She returned the smile with one of her own as she looked around the theater area. "It's looks the way it does when I dream about it."  
  
"Dreams are important motivators, Lana," Lex concurred as he walked in with Chloe. Surveying the area, he nodded. "Great job, guys. Pete, you're all set if you want to change and take in the show. Clark, can you hang loose back stage? I'll need you for something a little later."  
  
His business partner gave him a weird look. _ What else is there? We have everything under control._  
  
"Relax, Lana, Lex probably wants me on call, right?" Clark soothed.  
  
"Hey, every show needs a crisis manager on call," Chloe suggested. "And Clark is Smallville's best in that regard."  
  
She shook her head. _ The last thing we need is for something weird to happen tonight. And I was hoping to have Clark sit with me for moral support._ "I suppose you have the song picked out, Lex?"  
  
The businessman shrugged and smirked. "I do, but it's a surprise. Relax. This is going to be fun."  
  
_ Yeah, you're not the one up there this time, Lex._ "I suppose. And I guess you and Chloe got through the last one, right?" the former cheerleader worried.   
  
"It's going to be okay. I'll be right behind the curtain," Clark promised.  
  
"With the hook, I hope? You know how I hate to sing in public," she reminded the others.  
  
"You'll be fine," Chloe assured her. "Just trust us."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, we're coming up on 7:15. Let's open the doors and see if this idea works out."  
  
Walking back into the café, the quintet discovered a large throng of people waiting on the sidewalk in front of the establishment. The crowd was split between the local adults and the high school students.   
  
"Wow," Lana gasped. "I never expected this!"  
  
"Hey, I told you it was a great idea," Lex declared, grinning at her. "Think of the sales from this show."  
  
She nodded. "I guess. If anyone starts throwing eggs or tomatoes, I'll need to make a hasty retreat and let you handle the sales."  
  
"You heard Chloe, Lana. You're going to be great," Clark told her.   
  
"Just remember, Clark. I'm expecting you to stay right there with me. No bailing out now," she directed.  
  
"And here I thought you wanted to save yourself," he teased.  
  
She smiled and rubbed his arm. "Some times it's nice to be saved as well. Now let's get seated."  
  
"Enjoy the view from out here, guys," Clark sighed as he headed toward the stage.  
  
"It's show time," Lex told them, seeing the throng starting to seat themselves.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 [An hour later]  
  
Living up to the anticipation, the show proved to be a lot of fun. The crowd readily volunteered to perform the songs. For the thirty-something group in the audience, the songs helped them to reminisce about their own high school and college days. For the younger element, they endured the "oldies but goodies." However, they did so with a smile.   
  
As the emcee, Lex kept things moving. He congratulated everyone who 'survived' their experience at the microphone and managed a few well-placed remarks at the right times to soothe jangled nerves. For an hour, the older music ruled inside of that place.  
  
"Anyone else want to give it a shot?" the billionaire asked at 8:45. "We have fifteen minutes and I've got one more slot."  
  
In the back of the room, a hand went up.  
  
"All right! And who's our next star?" Lex asked. "Come up here if you would." When he saw who it was, he did a double take. "Mrs. Kent?"  
  
Martha smiled. "I'm not that old, Lex."  
  
"Of course not. Which song would you like to try?" he asked.  
  
"Well, technically it's a 1970s song, but it's kind of special to me and to my husband, Jonathan. I was hoping that you might let me sing it," Martha requested.  
  
"As long as it's an eighties artist, we can go back. Who is it?" he replied.  
  
"Olivia Newton-John and the song is called " 'I Honestly Love You'," she told him.  
  
Chloe went through the song archives and nodded. "We have it here, Lex."  
  
"The stage then is yours, Mrs. Kent," Lex agreed.  
  
"Thanks, Lex," she responded nervously. When she stepped in front of the microphone, she told the group. "Hi, Everyone. Well, as I said before, this song is a favorite between Mr. Kent and myself. I admit that Clark used to like hearing me hum the tune to him after he came to stay with us. This is...well...dedicated...to the two guys in my life. Jonathan who makes me happy every day. And to Clark, whom I want nothing but the best in all things."  
  
Parting the curtain, Clark came out and gave his mother a hug. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"You're welcome. Some day, a girl's going to say something like what I'm about to sing to you. Don't keep her waiting too long," she advised, giving Lana a quick look and a little smile.   
  
That got a "Yeah! Listen to your mother, Kent! Way to go, Mrs. K!" out of the crowd.  
  
"Mom," he complained, his cheeks flushing.  
  
Martha smiled. "It's not that bad, Clark. Just watch me." With that, she saw the words start across the screen. Taking a deep breath, she sang:   
  
_ "Maybe I hang around here   
A little more than I should   
We both know I got somewhere else to go   
But I got something to tell you   
That I never thought I would   
But I believe you really ought to know   
  
I love you   
I honestly love you   
  
You don't have to answer   
I see it in your eyes   
Maybe it was better left unsaid   
This is pure and simple   
And you should realize   
That it's coming from my heart and not my head   
  
I love you   
I honestly love you   
  
I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable   
I'm not trying to make you anything at all   
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday   
And you shouldn't blow the chance   
When you've got the chance to say   
  
I love you   
I honestly love you   
  
If we both were born   
In another place and time   
This moment might be ending in a kiss   
But there you are with yours   
And here I am with mine   
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this   
  
I love you   
I honestly love you   
I honestly love you"   
_   
As she finished, she wiped a tear away from her eye and smiled warmly at her son before returning to her seat. Walking up the aisle, she heard the crowd applauding her. However, she only saw the farmer standing there waiting for her.  
  
He embraced and kissed her. "Thank you, Martha, for that."  
  
"My pleasure," she expressed as they sat back down.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent, for that wonderful rendition. See, Folks, this can be great, can't it?" Lex asked. Hearing more applause from the students, he smirked. "Well, we have two more songs to hear tonight. Before we do, Clark, can you bring that other microphone out here, please?"  
  
The farm boy did so readily, setting the device about five feet from its counterpart. Then he started back behind the curtain.  
  
"Okay, everyone. For our last number, we're going to have dueling songs. First, I would like to welcome my talented partner, Lana Lang. How about a hand for her?"  
  
Hearing the applause made her cringe. _ I'm going to choke up there. I know it._  
  
"It's going to be okay, Lana," Chloe assured her. "We're all here with you."  
  
"I guess," the former cheerleader relented, standing up and slowly shuffling her way up onto the stage. "Okay, Lex, lay it on me. What is it?"  
  
Lex smirked. "You like the Bangles, right?"  
  
"Right," she replied. "Which song?"  
  
"Eternal Flame. Want to give it a shot?" he inquired, although she couldn't refuse under the circumstances.  
  
Giving the curtain a glance where she knew Clark was standing, she nodded. "All right. For everyone here."  
  
"But you won't have to do it alone. Clark, get out here," Lex urged. When his friend did so, he pointed to his microphone. "Come on, Clark."  
  
He stared at the older man, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Lex, I...I can't."  
  
"Can't or won't? Come on, Clark, she's not going to bite you. It's only Lana after all," Lex cracked, clearly relishing the moment.  
  
_ Yeah. That's the problem_, the farm boy pondered, feeling his nerves flare inside of him.  
  
"Come on, Clark, let's do this together. All right?" Lana requested. She gazed at him, allowing the audience to see the expression in her eyes.  
  
He clenched his teeth and stared out into the audience. There, he saw Pete and Chloe smile. In the back, he saw his mother's eyes shining at him. _ Why not? I guess it's time to let it all go._ As he approached Lana, he saw that she was shaking a bit.  
  
"It's okay," he advised her, rubbing her shoulder.   
  
She nodded. "Now it is."  
  
"Hey, Farm Boy, how about letting her sing?" Lex called out.  
  
Clark shook his head and went back behind his microphone.  
  
"Thanks, everyone. This song is...well dedicated to a very special friend of mine. For a long time, I've been too nervous to tell him how I really feel about him...that I really care and admire him. Mrs. Kent, thank you for singing that song just now. I realize now that it's time to say this to him. So here goes:  
  
_ Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, Darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
I believe it's meant to be, Darling.  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
Say my name-sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling.  
  
Say my name-sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling.  
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, Darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?"  
_   
With that, she looked at Clark expectantly. "I mean it, Clark. I'm here waiting for you."  
  
Clark gulped and looked at his friends. Seeing them all urging him onward, he stepped over to her and took a deep breath. "Really?"  
  
She let her eyes shine at him. "Yes, Clark. Really."  
  
"I...I...don't know what to say," he stammered, trying to keep his composure.  
  
"I think that's my cue," Lex cut in. "Hey, I have to do everything for you, don't I?"  
  
"Lex!" Clark exclaimed, feeling like he was going to drop through the floor.  
  
"It's okay, Clark. Just sing to her," the billionaire suggested, handing a piece of paper to him. "Your piece, Romeo. Just give it everything you've got."  
  
He looked at it and then at Pete and his parents. _ What the? I can't sing this. I might give myself away!_ Then he gazed at Lana once again, standing there in her blue dress. Her eyes begged him to serenade her with the lyrics of choice. _ I can't turn her away now._ "Okay, guys. This is going to sound so off-key but here goes:  
  
_ She's just sixteen years old  
Leave her alone, they say  
Separated by fools  
Who don't know what love is yet  
But I want you to know -   
  
If I could fly  
I'd pick you up  
I'd take you into the night  
And show you a love  
Like you've never seen - ever seen.   
  
It's like having a dream  
Where nobody has a heart  
It's like having it all  
And watching it fall apart  
And I would wait till the end of time for you  
And do it again, it's true  
I can't measure my love  
There's nothing to compare it to  
But I want you to know -   
  
If I could fly  
I'd pick you up  
I'd take you into the night  
And show you a love  
Like you've never seen - ever seen"  
_   
As he sang it, the audience reaction ranged from surprised to wildly supportive. While the majority of the observers applauded his forthrightness, Pete gaped. _ Damn. Now I can see why he was unnerved by that. I'll bet his folks weren't too thrilled either._  
  
However, nobody else made the connection at that point. They were too entranced by the scene taking place in front of them.  
  
As Clark finished, he couldn't bear to look at Lana. "How was that? I hope I didn't screw up too badly."  
  
"Hey, Clark," she replied, walking over to him. "Look at me." When he raised his head, she smiled, allowing her tears to show. "You know how happy I am right now?"  
  
"But...?" he started.  
  
"Clark, you can be so thick some times. Come here," she told him. Grabbing him around the neck, she kissed him passionately. "There!"  
  
The crowd applauded. Their friends whistled and cheered.  
  
"I think they want an encore," he suggested, finally understanding what had happened.   
  
"If you don't mind," she agreed, looking at him hopefully.  
  
He nodded and kissed her gently. "How's that?"  
  
She flushed, sharing his nervousness. "Shall we?"  
  
He took her hand and led her offstage to the sound of thundering applause.  
  
It had been a great night all the way around.  
  
  
  
Conclusion   
  
[One month later-Lex's Castle]  
  
Lana parked her truck in Lex's driveway and sighed happily. After all of the stress, she had enjoyed the past month. Following the double performance, profits were back up. More importantly, however, her relationship with Clark had blossomed. With it, Clark opened up to her, asking that she understand him for what he was. When she agreed, he revealed his abilities to her.  
  
Although initially unnerved by this display, she understood that these abilities didn't make him any different. If anything, they made him even more remarkable. And this show of trust increased her love for him. _ Finally, he trusts me. I won't let you down, Clark.   
_   
Walking up to the door, she knocked on it.  
  
Lex opened it and greeted, "Hey, Lana. How's everything?"  
  
"Great. Thanks," she replied happily. "Here are the books for this month."  
  
"We made a profit, I trust?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Sixty percent increase," she informed him.  
  
"This is great. And how's the other venture going between you and Clark?" he asked.  
  
She grinned. "Thank you, Lex, for finally getting us to admit our feelings."  
  
"It's our pleasure," the businessman declared as Chloe joined him.   
  
"I take it that you're on your way over to see the Farm Boy?" Chloe asked.  
  
"That's the plan as soon as our meeting's over with," Lana noted.  
  
He smirked and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Meeting's adjourned. Go and be with Clark."  
  
"I'll let Dad know where you are in case you're late," the reporter assured her.  
  
"Thanks, guys," she concluded. "See you later."  
  
As she drove off, Chloe looked at Lex. "That was a nice thing we did, huh?"  
  
He smirked. "Yeah. It was a good idea on my part, wasn't it, Sullivan?"  
  
"Don't forget who helped you to carry it out, Luthor," she pointed out.  
  
"Now how could I forget?" he cracked, kissing her. "Come on. I think there's a fire that needs watching if you get my drift."  
  
She snickered and closed the door, allowing the mood to take a hold of them.  
  
  
****  
  
  
[Fortress of Solitude]  
  
Clark gazed through his telescope, thinking over his origins. _ I wonder which of those stars was Krypton's?_ He sighed. With each year, he gained more answers about himself and still more pieces to the puzzle representing the whole of who he was.  
  
Just days earlier, he had discovered another new ability. Ironically, by picking the song he did, Lex released a mental block in his head. For the past week, he had experimented with this new gift, practicing in back of the barn where nobody could see him. _ I can't wait to show this to Lana._  
  
At that moment, she came up the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Hi, Clark."  
  
"Hey. Get out early?" he inquired, kissing her on the cheek.   
  
"Yeah. Well, Chloe showed up and you know how much business Lex wants to discuss when that happens," she chuckled.  
  
"I can imagine," he concurred. "Not that I'm complaining. Actually, I wanted to show you something."  
  
"What is it?" she queried, feeling anxious. _ Not another secret._  
  
"Actually, I just learned about this myself. Can you close your eyes?" he requested.  
  
She sighed but did so. "Okay, Clark. When do I get my surprise?"  
  
He swept her up in his arms. "Keep them closed now. No peeking. Oh and hang onto me."  
  
"What are you doing?" she wondered as she hugged his neck.  
  
As he took off into the night sky, he replied, "Remember the song from the Talon?"  
  
"Yes. What about it? And why is it so cold?" she asked.  
  
"Open your eyes," he told her.  
  
She did and gasped. "What? We're flying! But how?"  
  
"It's apparently another one of my talents," he told her. "My parents don't even know I can do this yet. I wanted you to be the first to know. So do you like the view?"  
  
She looked around them. The stars seemed so close as if she could reach out and touch them. Beneath them, Smallville crawled through its paces unaware of their passage. _ This is so unreal. And yet, here we are. We're flying. And I'm here with him on his first test flight. _ "It's perfect."  
  
He shrugged as they circled back, landing back in the loft. "I promised you, didn't I? When I sang to you, I told you that if I could fly, I would take you with me."  
  
"Thank you, Clark," she expressed, kissing him. "Thank you for trusting me and for being you."  
  
With that, they shared an embrace and looked out at the stars. Whether on the ground or above it, they shared each other's company. And in the end, that was what mattered.  
  
THE END   
Back to the As the Talon Turns Fanfic Archive 


End file.
